


L'inverno: Largo

by wyntre



Series: The Space Between Words [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntre/pseuds/wyntre
Summary: Largo(ˈlɑːɡəʊ)Adverb & adjective1. In a slow tempo and dignified in style.





	L'inverno: Largo

The snow lay still, silent and brilliantly white under the full moon. Inside the small weatherboard house, the fire crackled and popped, casting a soft yellow light on the two men curled up on the sofa. On the side table stood two, empty wine glasses and at their feet lay two empty plates. The younger man shifted in his sleep, finding a more comfortable position against the older man’s broad chest. It was warm and safe inside their small home; tucked away out of sight from anyone who would attempt to rip them apart. The seven dogs that lounged in front of the fire all dozed, contentedly full and happy on their portion of the dinner they had been given.

Hannibal pressed a soft kiss to Will’s curls, gently waking him. “Should we go to bed, love?”

Will grunted in protest. He was comfortable and warm where he was, thank you very much. The doctor laughed, a low, rumbling sound that reverberated in his chest. Will was special, endearing; especially when he was being stubborn and sleepy. 

Since the fall, the small moments of peace they had caught together had been precious - something that Hannibal would savour for as long as he could. The time they spent in each other’s arms was so fleeting, that it seemed to be over as soon as it began. This particular safe house, hidden deep in the forest in Alaska; had been their haven for almost six months, the longest they had stayed somewhere. But they needed to move again soon, so Hannibal felt his heart closing over the gentle moments between them; like this one tonight, where Will looked so calm and beautiful. 

Winston woofed softly in his sleep, probably chasing a rabbit in his dreams and Will opened his eyes, the colour of the sky after a storm, the eyes that always managed to catch Hannibal off guard and make him fall in love with Will all over again. 

“What time is it?” Will asked softly, looking up at Hannibal. 

“It’s late. You’ve been napping for an hour. We should go to bed.”

Will nodded, yawned and stood. Hannibal took him gently by the hand and lead him to bed, where he stripped them both and pulled up the covers over their shivering bodies. He wrapped his large frame around Will, shielding him from the cold, and whispered softly as Will drifted back to sleep.

As the snow outside began to fall again, they lay together; protected and safe until the next time they would have to move on. And this was a moment that Hannibal would hold onto forever. Something that reminded him of the enduring power of their love.


End file.
